Lighting products, such as lamps or lights, for residential or commercial environments, are commonplace. Generally, lighting products are designed for use in either the residential or commercial environment, it is uncommon for lighting products to be designed for both environments.
Typically, there are different lighting products for particular purposes (e.g. ambient lighting versus accent lighting) or tasks within a given environment. For example, in the residential environment there are stand-up lamps (i.e. a lamp at the top of a pole), smaller lamps such as would be placed on a side table, desk lamps, fixtures, pendants, etc. While these can be purchased from the same source and thus look like an assorted set, these are often purchased at different times from different manufacturers and resulting in a collection of varied lighting styles.
Each piece of lighting is usually fixed in its physical and luminary properties—i.e. in its physical design and the character of the emitted light. Where there is variation, it tends to be limited to directing the light, or varying the intensity of the light (i.e. a lamp and bulb that can switch between low medium and high settings).
Often, the character of the emitted light is controlled through the use of a shade, which can soften or diffuse light, direct light, or even block the light in particular directions.